lpwfandomcom-20200215-history
TJ Tilli
Perth, Western Australia |music = "Omen" by |current_efeds = Lords of Pain Wrestling Tilli Wrestling Federation |brand = Inferno Retribution |alignment = Heel |wrestling_style = High-flying |finisher = Breaking Point |trainer = Skyler Striker |handler = Tyler Greenaway |debut = Inferno 15.1 (October ?, 2009) |record = 32-10 |accomplishments = ·''' TWF Insanity Championship '''· TWF World Tag Team Championship }} Tyler Greenaway better known by his ring name TJ Tilli is an Australian professional wrestler that competes for Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW) on its Inferno brand. History Greenaway was born in Perth, Australia in 1990 and was orphaned at age 10. He was admitted to a mental asylum at age 14. He was released at age 16 and became a well-known wrestler in the Xtreme Wrestling Federation. He was signed by LPW onto its Inferno brand. His girlfriend Lara Hart has been with him since his parents' death. Xtreme Wrestling Federation Greenaway won 2 World Championship's with the XWF and was voted in the match of the year for 2007 for his match with Triple X for the XWF World Heavyweight Championship at Capital Carnage. Lords of Pain Wrestling Tilli was signed on it's Inferno brand and had his debut at Inferno 15.1 in a losing effort against Lazyking and Bradley Moses. Tilli Wrestling Federation Tilli was signed to the RAW brand before RAW was shut down and the TWF was drafted into two new brands, Retribution and Rebellion. Tilli, in his first pay-per-view match, with MC Steel defeated Brian Kendrick & Paul London to become number one contenders to the World Tag Team Championship. On the first episode of Retribution (1.1), Tilli & Steel became the World Tag Team Champions by defeating Bret Hart & Jim Neidhart. In the main event, Tilli won a 30-man battle royal to become the first ever Insanity Champion. Full Metal Wrestling Tilli was signed to FMW on its Distortion division. He will wrestle his first match at Distortion 9.4. Xtreme Nightmare Wrestling Tilli signed a lucrative contract with the XNW on its Oblivion show. In wrestling *'Primary Finishing Move' **''Breaking Point'' (Inverted double underhook facebuster) *'Secondary Finishing Move(s)' **''Amnesiator'' (Static Top Rope Armdrag into an Underhook Facebuster) **''Phenomenon'' (Corkscrew Split-leg moonsault) *'Signature Moves' **Discus clothesline **Dropkick **Enzuigiri **Flying armbar **Fosbury Flop onto an opponent outside the ring **Gogoplata **Inverted Boston Crab **Inverted STF **Kip–up frankensteiner **Moonsault **Over the shoulder belly to back piledriver **''The Phenomesault'' (Springboard moonsault) **Running swinging neckbreaker **Spinning heel kick **Spinning roundhouse kick **Springboard moonsault onto a standing opponent floated over into an inverted DDT *'Nicknames' **'"The Phenomenal One"' **"The Smooth Criminal" *'Entrance Themes' **''"Omen" by The Prodigy'' (Used during entire TWF career; Used from Inferno 15.2 onwards) **"Burn in my Light" by Mercy Drive (Used at Inferno 15.2) **"Invincible" by Adelitas Way (Used at Inferno 15.1) *'Entrance Video' **Youtube.com: TJ Tilli Entrance Video Championships and accomplishments *'Lords of Pain Wrestling' **LPW All-Stars video game character **Nominated for Rookie of the Year (2009) *'Tilli Wrestling Federation' **World Tag Team Championship - 1 time, current (with MC Steel) **Insanity Championship - 1 time, first, current *'Xtreme Wrestling Federation' **XWF Unified World Deathmatch Championship - 2 times **XWF World Championship - 1 time **XWF Deathmatch Championship - 1 time **XWF United States Tag Team Championship - 1 time **XWF Hall of Fame Inductee (2009) Match history LPW FMW TWF XWF External links Category:Wrestlers